


A Quarter Short

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: You're in love with Connor, and wishing that he had the ability to love you.He's constantly receiving errors regarding his software when he's near you. But he can't diagnose as to why it happens.The two of you go to get coffee one morning, but your lack of change leads to something neither of you expected.





	A Quarter Short

It was a groggy morning in the DPD Central Station. The squadroom was quieter than normal, full of sluggish detectives. The only sounds to be heard was an occasional sip of coffee, as lips grazed styrofoam, and a small chorus of snores from throughout the room. You approached your desk, appreciating the peaceful atmosphere, and glanced over at your partners. 

 

Hank was sleeping, reclined in a chair with his feet perched on the desk in front of him. Though, upon further examination, you realized that it wasn’t even  **_his_ ** desk. You chuckled softly at the sight, trying not to yawn. Connor, on the other hand, was wide awake and alert like normal. The lucky duck. He was practicing to coin tricks as he analyzed info from the current case you guys were working on. As you approached, he looked up at you, smiling earnestly, seeming to be elated due to your presence. Though, he wasn’t deviant, so he wasn’t actually “elated”.

 

You wished that he was elated. Thrilled. Tickled pink. If you had one wish, you’d wish for Connor to have emotions. But, the fact that he didn’t caused no hinder to your love for him. Besides, you were optimistic that he would change one day, especially after being exposed to all of the new deviants around town. Like one of them would somehow influence his programming and cause him to suddenly be free.  Hopefully. One can dream.

 

“Good morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep well?” Ah, you loved that he seemed concerned. It was genuine in his own way, but only to make sure that the case, his mission, was completed. And for that to happen, his partners had to be healthy. But you wished that he would ask just because he cared. 

 

“Well, I got a solid four hours, surprisingly. So, yeah, I slept alright.” You plopped down into your chair, spinning around a couple times absentmindedly, before logging into your computer. Connor frowned briefly, his LED turning yellow for a moment, “According to several medical articles, humans should have about 7-9 hours of uninterup-”

 

You cut him off with a wave, “I’ll be fine, Connor. I just need a couple cups of coffee. Trust me.” Though he trusted you immensely, the android wasn’t convinced, and a  **Software Instability** notification appeared in the corner of his vision. “I suggest we get you some caffeine as soon as possible. Estimated wait time at the nearest cafe is approximately 9 minutes.” He stood up, and walked over to your chair to offer a hand.

 

You bit your lip. Connor wasn’t usually one to feel comfortable with physical contact, unless it was absolutely necessary. So, this was rather strange. But, you tentatively grasped his hand, amazed at how similar his skin felt to a human’s. He helped you up effortlessly, while his LED flashed yellow once more. The  **Software Instability** message returned as well, but was ignored. 

 

“Hank, do you want your usual?” The aforementioned grizzly detective had awakened at the mention of coffee, and gave a thumbs up while mumbling incoherently. You grinned, stretching your stiff muscles, before heading towards the exit, “Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Connor proceeded to follow you, shaking his head, “ **_We’ll_ ** be back in a few minutes. About 16 to be exact.” His insistence of coming with caused you to raise an eyebrow, but you decided not to question it as the two of you left to get the beverages.

 

**~TimeSkip~**

Standing in line, you dug out a small wad of crumpled dollars from your pocket. It was probably enough. Connor, meanwhile, was observing his new surroundings. He never had been to this cafe before, since he never usually saw the need to go get drinks that he didn’t require. But, he had felt the urge to be in your vicinity as much as possible lately.  Could be a bug.

 

As the two of you waited to place the order, he turned to glance at you, and smile at the mere sight of you. A movement in his vision caused him to frown, and he was once again clouded with another  **Software Instability** alert. For being so perfect, as you constantly described him as, he seemed to have quite a few glitches lately. Not only were there the  **Software Instability** notifications and the urge to be around you, but there were also moments where he fought the temptation to reach for your hand. Or tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Just to be in physical contact with you. 

 

He  **_really_ ** needed to get those bugs figured out. They were all overwhelming him, and he wasn’t sure he liked it very much.

 

As minute after minute of comfortable silence passed between the two of you, it soon became your turn to order. 

 

“Two cups of coffee, please. One black and the other with cream.”

 

The cashier typed in the request, and stuck out a hand for your money. “That’ll be $3.15, today.”

 

Shit.

 

You only had 3 dollars. With a sigh, you tried again. “In that case, just the one black coffee, please. Sorry about that.” Laughing it off, you went to hand the money to the cashier, when Connor stopped you. “Wait, isn’t that Hank’s? What about your drink?”. You flashed a quick smile at his Connor version of concern. 

 

“I don’t have enough money for both. It’s okay, Connor, at least two out of the three of us will be fully awake today.” 

 

God, you were so  **_kind_ ** . So  **_thoughtful_ ** . You were willing to make sure your friend had a good day, even if you were fighting the urge to pass out. That was one of the many reasons he started getting the bugs, like all of the notifications with his  **Software Instability.** He reached into his pocket, debating on giving you his last quarter. He usually would mess with his coins in order to distract his hands while his mind was analyzing the clues in your cases. It helped him focus, and achieve the best results he was capable of. He wasn’t sure why the coins helped, but they just did for some reason. 

 

But you needed help. Needed him. And he wanted to help you. His LED flashed red as he slowly handed you his quarter. You couldn’t see the struggle in his mind, but you were both amazed and confused at his offering. 

 

“...for me?” His smile was the only response you got. Paying for  **_both_ ** drinks, you handed him the change from the cashier. “I know it’s not the same as a quarter, but here. That way your hands still have something to fiddle with.” You beamed at him, taking in every feature of his perfect face, and were surprised at a small change. The red LED was a symptom of deviancy, which gave you hope that your wish was coming true.

 

Thankful for his gift, and giddy at the prospect of Connor gaining feelings, you leaned up and pressed your lips against his cheek. “Thank you, Connor.” This was everything he had been craving lately. The closeness. The feelings of your breath tickling his face. Your lips against his skin. He thought the bugs were overwhelming, but this was sending him into shock.

 

The  **Software Instability** warning didn’t bother appearing this time, as he cupped your face into his hands. He was too far gone. 

 

**_I’m a Deviant_ ** was the last thing he thought before his perfect lips met yours. 

  
  
  



End file.
